Languages (The Legends of History)/Dwemer
The 'Dwemer Language '''is unique for two reasons. First, the speed and suddenness of its disappearance; instead of slowly dying with the extinction of the people or fading into obscurity, the Dwemer language disappeared as suddenly as its people. Second, because it is the only language to have been constructed; the Dwemer, dissatisfied with normal, chaotic, language, decided to create their own. Counting They have a counting system with base twelve, instead of the usual base ten, deciding it easier to use in mathematics - being divisible by more numbers. The digits µ and φ are added to account for this. Counting from 0 to 20 (equivalent to 24) would follow this: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, µ, φ, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 1µ, 1φ, 20. Pronunciation The constructed language of the Dwemer contains many separate letters, each with their own, consistent, pronunciation, unlike the other languages of Tamriel, where the pronunciation changes depending on what is before or after it. First, they have the normal Tamrielic alphabet. However, unlike the other languages, there are no capital letters. Instead, a simple circle (°) before the letter is used to show that it is a name, place or otherwise capitalized. Instead, the capital letters are used half-sized for vowels to show different pronunciation, O, U and I being the exceptions, since they are too similar to other used letters. An ''A for example, means that instead of the normal a ''sound, as in cat, it will sound like the A in cake or hate. List of Vowel Sounds A: Ay, as in cake or hate a: Ah, as in cat or hat α: Ar, as in barn or part E: Ee, as in lean or tree e: Eh, as in bed or ten ε: Er, as in turn or herd i: Ih, as in bin or trim τ: I, as in line or buy o: O, as in Tom or spot σ: Oh, as in bone or home δ: Oo, as in who or boom u: Uh, as in bun or tug Consonants Out of the existing consonants, C, H, J, Q and X have been removed, since the Dwemer considered them duplicates of existing letters or could replace them with combinations of other letters. C: K or S. H: Completely removed, with no replacement or substitute. Never used. J: D-Y or just Y. Q: Varies, but often K-W or K-Y. X: K-S or Z. Other letters have been introduced for sounds which previous required multiple letters that did not make sense - like ''th ''or ''sh. π: th ''sound, like thatch Ω: ''sh ''sound, like shirt Structure Each type of word - nouns, verbs, etc. - has a different structure. Nouns Nouns have the structure of consonant-°i-consonant-vowel-consonant. Some example words are ''nidεl ''(pronounced nidderl), meaning noun, or ''titδn (pronounced tittoon), meaning bird. A °s is added at the end of a noun if it is plural. Because of this, nouns cannot end in a °s or a °z. Adjectives Most adjectives have a noun as a base - like titδnE - meaning bird-like ''- or ''giganE meaning giant or big (gigan meaning giant). Category:Languages Category:Subpages Category:The Legends of History